Kissing Your Wounds
by Solora Goldsun
Summary: A fluffy-dark Brex drabble. Rex has been captured by Van Kleiss and is lying half-dead in a prison cell. Breach surrenders to the needs that she has been feeling about him. NO IT'S NOT A LEMON! Might expand it into a Twoshot.
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah I know I'm working on that Breach/Rex chapter story, but I have a tendency to get impatient! I wanna write a Brex kiss NOW! Okay, here's the scenario: Van Kleiss has succeeded in capturing Rex and is holding him prisoner. Rex is half-dead and unable to use his powers. Breach is doing something very unexpected... It's fluff...but kinda dark fluff. Like really dark blue cotton candy... NOTE: At some points, it may SEEM like a potential Lemon story. I DON'T write Lemons, so it is NOT one! Enjoy!**

BREACH'S POV

Breach gazed down at Rex's still form. He didn't have the strength to move. His eyes were wide and fearful as they looked up at her. He was afraid of her. If he had the strength, he would be moving as far away from her as possible. But he didn't have the strength, not now. Her eyes took in his wounded body. His pants were ripped and had tons of red-stained holes in them. His jacket was shredded, as was his tee-shirt. Multiple cuts and bruises covered his face. The only unscathed part of him were those ever-vigilant reddish black eyes.

Van Kleiss had hurt him. She didn't like that. Rex wasn't supposed to be hurt. He wasn't meant to be hurt, no matter what Van Kleiss wanted. He wouldn't kill Rex. That was certain. He just wanted him to be in a position so that he couldn't run away.

'I could have done that...' Breach thought angrily. 'I could have sent him back to my special place. He'd be free there...and I could play with him too...We'd be able to play together...yes...that would be fun...' Still, she knew that that wasn't the truth. If sent back to her special place, Rex would ruin everything again. He hated her special place. Why?

He was beginning to tremble. It was pretty cold in this particular area. Breach started to reach for him. He flinched and his eyes flashed nervously. "I won't hurt you..." Breach crooned softly, feeling that familiar tenderness in her heart. That tenderness that made her like him so much...that made her want him so much... "I'll never hurt you..." She gingerly picked him up and cradled him in her larger arms and hands. Her smaller hands rested gently on his chest and lower back.

He began to shiver a little more, this time out of terror. Breach felt a pang of sadness. Why was he so scared of her? He was her favorite! He should know that he had nothing to fear from her! She had never done anything bad to him! She had shown him favor! He had been the first outsider to _ever_ be allowed in her special place, yet he treated it like she had done something wrong. His trembling became a little more violent.

"Shhhh..." She pulled him closer so that his head was nestled in the crook of her neck. Her smaller hands softly caressed him, her touches as light and gentle as a butterfly's wing. His shivering slowly ceased. She looked down to see the scared expression on his face slowly melting away to curiosity. Her yellow-green eyes glittered with deep affection. Even broken, he was just as beautiful and shiny as ever.

Why was he so different from her other toys? Why did she still want him, even though he was clearly broken and messed up now?

A trickle of blood ran down the side of his neck. Without thinking, Breach leaned in. Her tongue snaked out and ran across the red trail, ending at one of Rex's many cuts. This one started just below his left ear. He shuddered, though more out of surprise than anything. Breach paused, slightly startled by her own actions. What really threw her for a loop was the searing heat that tarted in her chest.

What was this burning feeling? It didn't hurt...it actually felt wonderful! It was the most intense emotion that she had ever felt! She couldn't put a name to it. Passion? Desire? Neither word seemed to completely sum it up.

She didn't pull away. She continued to delicately lick the areas of his neck and face that were still bleeding, not because she enjoyed the taste of blood or anything like that, but because there was something strangely intimate about this: Holding him, feeling his skin grow warm under her touch, seeking out the places where he was hurting and trying to make it a little better.

Rex wasn't moving. In fact, Breach could feel him relaxing into her embrace. Could it be that he was enjoying this too? Was he feeling this sudden...need for human contact? Maybe...just maybe...did he like her?

When there was no more blood on his face and neck, Breach began to softly touch her lips to each of his cuts and bruises. There were so many... _Why_ had Van Kleiss felt the need to hurt him this badly? When she momentarily pulled back, she was shocked to see that Rex's eyes were closed and the smallest of smiles was spread across his face. So he _did_ like it! Maybe this was one of those basic wants: Being held, comforted, fondled, loved. Love? Was that what she was feeling right now? Yes...maybe it was...

She had felt an odd warmth in her system when she had first laid eyes on him. That was when it began. As she had battled him, watched him, listened to his voice, _seen_ him, she had begun to realize how beautiful he was. He was shiny, interesting, kind, pretty... These feelings had grown and grown until they had filled her to near bursting. Maybe that's what they call love... Could it be?

She couldn't keep her eyes off of those lips... Their slight upward curve... That small scratch on the bottom lip... How full and soft they looked... She moved closer once more and brushed her lips lightly against his. She was pleasantly surprised when he moved his head upwards a few centimeters, giving her a full kiss. She brought her hand up behind his head to support it and keep it close to her face. His lips were parted slightly... She heard him moan quietly as she slipped her tongue into his mouth and twined it with his. He still had a lingering taste of blood in his mouth, mixed with the flavors of salt and dark chocolate. His tongue responded to hers, stroking and tasting her. A tingle ran down her spine and she felt an endearing moan escaping her own throat. Rex slowly withdrew his tongue and moved his lips back slightly, ending the kiss.

Breach gazed into his eyes...those beautiful eyes... She could see now. There was a certain light in them, a light that hadn't been extinguished, a light that _she_ had just helped to keep alive. She whispered softly, in the quietest of voices: "You aren't broken yet, are you?"

**It's midnight and I'm half asleep. NO FLAMES UNLESS YOU WANNA BURN VAN KLEISS THE PEDO! I think I might make this into a Twoshot so that Rex's point of view of this moment can be expanded on. Now, for those of you who think that Rex surrendered too quickly or that he doesn't know Breach well enough, remember that he was all too willing to kiss Circe even though he only knew her for less than a day! Just keep that in mind. This is meant as a drabble, not as a real plot. *yawn* I'm off to bed...Night!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Before I begin Part 2, I believe in giving credit where credit is due. It would be unfair to say that the idea for this fic is all my own. I'd like to thank Imagemaster4 on Deviant Art, whose picture "My New Favorite" gave me the idea to write this little beauty. Check out the pic when you get the chance to go on Deviant Art and you'll see the similarities. Of course...I probably made it a little more fluffy than the picture scenario...heheheheh... Anyway, thanks Imagemaster4!**

**Anyway, those who read Part 1 know what happened. Well, in Part 2, the exact same thing happens from Rex's point of view. Enjoy!**

REX'S POV

Rex could hardly stand the pain. It was close to unbearable. A few times before now, he had blacked out from sheer exhaustion. He was hurting and he was wet with blood. Worst of all, Breach was coming toward him with an almost hungry expression on her face... And he couldn't fight back, no matter what she did! She was leaning over him now, her eyes reminding him of a wild cat looking down at her helpless prey.

'So cold...' Despite his body's need for rest, he began to shiver as another chilly wind swept by. 'Why'd he have to put me in the freezer section?'

Breach was beginning to reach for him. He flinched involuntarily, causing another wave of pain to go through his body. He mentally braced himself for whatever she was about to do.

"I won't hurt you..." She said in a soft voice, almost a purr. Her large hands picked him up and drew him closer to her. "I'll never hurt you..."

What the heck was she doing? Her larger hands held him while her smaller hands rested on his back and chest. What was she planning on doing? He stared up into those yellow-green eyes, searching for a clue of some sort. He couldn't tell anything... Another breeze swept by and he began to tremble even more, partially from cold and partially from fear. The pain was getting even worse...

"Shhhh..." She drew him even closer and he braced himself for the worse. Instead, he felt his head coming to a rest in the crook of her neck. He could catch the slightest scent of carnations and rain. Her hands moved in such a way as to shield him from the damp cold. He could feel the cold slowly melting from his bones. She was a lot warmer than he would have thought... Her smaller hands began to move in slow, soothing circles on his chest and back. Despite the circumstances...it felt kinda nice... From where his head rested, he could hear the faint "thump, thump" of her heart beating. For some reason, that calmed him down a little. Hearing something so alive and human while being held like this...it began to take away his terror.

'She's not going to hurt me... What's she doing this for?' He moved his eyes up toward her face. She was looking back down at him. Her eyes were glittering, making them look like two yellowish emeralds. There was an emotion being conveyed through those eyes...a very simple and tender emotion. Fondness? Affection?

Rex's mind wandered back to that creepy doll house that he had been sent to. He thought of how empty he had felt while there. Maybe Breach felt like that all the time. Maybe that's why she had sent him there before. Could it be that...she had wanted him to break her loneliness? Maybe she was different than the other members of the Pack. Maybe she was just confused, like Circe had been.

Rex was broken out of his thoughts when Breach suddenly leaned in and licked his neck. He shuddered at the unfamiliar sensation. 'Okay! Red flag! What the heck was that? Weird-o-meter hitting ten! Why did she just do that? Freaking out!'

He noticed that her tongue had lingered on one of his cuts. Was she trying to make the cut feel better? He knew that cats sometimes did that when they were hurt, but still... He felt her tongue flick out again and run softly across the base of his neck, just above his collar bone. There wasn't a cut there... Then he felt her tongue trail a path up his neck to where another cut was. 'Is she...' He was faintly aware of a wet sensation moving down his cheek. He felt her tongue gently lap up the wetness, trailing up to its source: another cut.

She was licking the blood off of his skin! 'Is she some kind of vampire? What's she licking my blood for? Calm down, Rex... Don't spazz out...' Maybe she _was_ some sort of vampire Evo...it could be an explanation for how pale she was... He couldn't help but be a little worried when she licked up all of the blood on his face and neck. 'Will she bite me now or something?' He thought in a slight panic. 'If she does, will I turn into a vampire! Oh that would be awful! I'll never be able to eat garlic bread again! I'll have to have blood in my Mountain Dew! EUGH! What'll happen to my machines? Will they get a new red and black pain job or-"

His thought process stopped completely at the soft, warm sensation on his cheek. 'Did she...' He felt it again, another gentle touch on another one of his wounds. Breach was kissing his cuts and bruises! He felt a warm flush on his cheeks as she continued to gently kiss him. He was completely at ease by this point. He knew he had nothing to fear. He started to ponder about the situation...

He'd never been touched in this way by anyone! Not by Bobo, Six, Holiday, Noah, anyone! There was something new about this...something strange but...sweet. From those soothing caresses, to those tender kisses, everything about this moment suddenly felt so...good! He closed his eyes and smiled a little as her lips pressed lightly to a cut on the very corner of his lip. He was almost disappointed when she pulled away again.

Before he could think about it too much, however, something else happened that threw his head for an even bigger loop: Her lips were lingering over his own! It wasn't a full kiss. It was only a soft brush, as light as a feather. For some reason, it didn't fell like enough. Summoning up some strength, Rex moved his head up a tiny bit so that his lips were fully on hers. He wasn't thinking straight! He surely would have _never_ done this under different circumstances...right? He felt her tongue snake into his mouth and felt it beginning to passionately wrap around his own tongue. A weird, warm, tingly explosion went off in his chest, leaving him feeling nearly numb with pleasure. Even though his vocal chords were aching like heck, he could still feel a quiet moan moving up his throat. He allowed his tongue to respond a little, moving softly against hers. He could taste a strange combination of spring water and kiwis... He heard her moan at his advance and almost smiled in the kiss. 'She's more human than I would've ever thought...' He mused to himself as he pulled back.

Their faces were still impossibly close as Breach's eyes locked with his. He noticed that, along with major happiness and passion, there was a hint of calculation, as if she was figuring something out.

"You aren't broken yet, are you?" She finally breathed into his ear.

Not broken... Rex gazed up at Breach as he pondered her words. There was certainly a lot to learn about this girl... She didn't belong with Van Kleiss! Maybe...when Providence came for him...

**Hmmm...I think I actually did pretty good with Rex! Whaddaya think? This is a lot darker than the fics I usually do but I like how this one turned out! Like I said before, flames are for burning Van Kleiss. Noting else! Later!**


End file.
